PLL - Spoby love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Spencer and Toby spend some awesome time together.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**PLL - Spoby love**

**Spencer Hastings put on a sexy black dominatrix outfit. Usually she's not the girl who'd do something kinky and wear such sexual clothes, but she wanna spice it up in her sex life with Toby.**

"Hi, Toby. Don't speak against me 'cause if you do, you will not get to cum tonight." says Spencer in a hard cold tone, playing the role of a dominatrix.

"As you wish, Miss Hastings." says Toby, playing along with the roleplay.

"Good boy." says Spencer with a sexy smile.

"Yes..." says Toby.

"Don't force me to spank you." says Spencer, acting all badass and very porno-like, even though she actually don't have a whip.

"I'll do what you wish." says Toby.

"That's sexy." says Spencer.

Toby's dick get hard.

Spencer smile when she notice this.

"Oh...your dick seems ready for some playtime." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Toby.

"Nice. As long as you do what I ask for you'll get true fucking pleasure." says Spencer.

"Just for tonight, your desire is my command." says Toby.

"Erotic." says Spencer, moving her right hand as if she swing a whip.

"Okay." says Toby.

"We're gonna have some fun." says Spencer.

Spencer starts to give Toby a handjob.

"Feels damn good..." moans Toby.

"I sure fucking hope so." says Spencer, doing her best to stay in character, being far from used to acting all sexual and bitchy since the true Spencer is the opposite of sexual and bitchy.

"Ahhh!" moans Toby.

5 minutes later.

"Fuck me, my slave!" moans Spencer as she unzip her outfit around the pussy area.

"Sure, my lady!" moans Toby as he slide his dick into Spencer's wet pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Spencer, no longer able to act all bitchy.

"Babe, you're so damn sexy!" moans Toby in a deep manly tone.

"Thanks!" moans Spencer.

Spencer love to feel Toby's long powerful dick deep inside her pussy. It always makes her forget all her problems, allowing her to relax and enjoy whatever wonderful pleasure she can get.

When Toby fuck her is the only time that Spencer can let go and fully open up and expose her sensitive sides.

"Holy shit, fuck me, Toby!" moans Spencer.

"Damn, yes!" moans Toby, fucking harder.

Spencer enjoy it very much.

"Your dick is a big thick magic wand for me! Makes me all sexual and such!" moans Spencer.

Hanna, Aria and Emily would not believe their eyes and ears if they could see and hear Spencer right now.

"And your pussy is a fucking sexy paradise!" moans Toby.

To hear that almost makes Spencer get an orgasm already, but she manage to hold back so the fun doesn't have to end early.

She wanna do this for as long as possible.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Spencer, all horny and happy.

Toby is also happy and horny.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Toby.

"Awww! Shit, very good..." moans Spencer as she open up the top part of her outfit so her boobs can bounce to the rythm of the fucking.

"Indeed...!" moans Toby, fucking harder.

"Mmmm!" moans Spencer.

"Spence, you're extremely fuckable!" moans Toby.

"And you're so manly!" moans Spencer in her best porno-voice.

"Thanks!" moans Toby.

"My pleasure! Very sexy! Fuck me!" moans Spencer.

"Fuck!" moans Toby as he gently spank Spencer's beautiful ass.

"Yeah...I've been naughty!" moans Spencer with a very cute smile.

"Okay! You've got one hell of a sexy pussy!" moans Toby.

"Mmmm! So nice that you think so!" moans Spencer.

"Indeed." moans Toby.

"Nice." moans Spencer.

Toby pull out his dick from Spence's pussy and slide it into her ass instead.

"Oh! Fuck my ass!" moans Spencer with an erotic smile.

60 minutes later.

"Ahhh!" moans Toby as he cum in Spencer's ass.

"Holy fuck, yes!" moans Spencer as she get an orgasm.

Toby gives Spencer a sweet romantic kiss.

"That was actually so damn good..." says Spencer with a very sexy smile.

"Yeah." says Toby as he slowly pull out his dick from Spencer's ass.

Even though it's just been in her own ass, Spencer lick Toby's dick clean.

"We sure as fuck gotta do this again sometime." says Spencer.

"I agree, Spence." says Toby.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
